ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus
|alignment = Bad }}'Zeus' is the King of the Greek gods, the god of hospitality on Ithaquack and the father of Storkules and Selene in [[DuckTales (2017 TV series)|the 2017 DuckTales series]]. History Zeus came to dislike after the mortal billionaire succeeded in defeating all of Zeus' supposedly insurmountable challenges and besting Zeus himself in a number of contests. According to Zeus himself, many of the other gods stopped coming to Ithaquack due to their opinion of Zeus being lowered by his constant defeats at the hands of a mortal, though he also admitted that one of his own lightning storms may have played a role. This animosity prompted the McDuck family to stop visiting Ithaquack, and it was only after and arranged for the Sunchaser to crash land there that Scrooge crossed paths with Zeus again. Infuriated by Scrooge's return, Zeus eventually challenged the McDuck family to a series of challenges to prove his superiority once and for all, only for his son Storkules to be bested time and again. Ultimately, Zeus employed a young Siren to force Storkules to attack the McDucks, hoping to rid himself of them once and for all. However, was able to get the Siren on his side, and Scrooge later deliberately lost a game in order to boost Zeus' self-esteem. Unfortunately, Dewey then inadvertently beat Zeus in said game, incurring Zeus' wrath against the family yet again. Personality For an all-mighty God, his pride and reputation come first. Zeus is very competitive, petty and spoiled especially when it comes to beating Scrooge McDuck. Powers *'Olympian God Physiology': As a god, his intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and healing are supernaturally superior to mortal beings. **'Weather Manipulation': As the god of lightning and storms, Zeus has complete control over all aspects of storms, he can create new ones or manipulate existing storms. ***'Electricity Manipulation': Zeus has complete control over electricity, able to project it and manipulate existing sources such as lightning. ***'Air Manipulation': Zeus also has complete control over air able to generate powerful gusts of wind which are enough to blow people back several meters. ***'Cloud Manipulation': Zeus also has complete control over clouds, able to generate them at whim and even use them as transportation to fly around. **'Superhuman Strength': His strength is far greater than any mortal, at superhuman levels, letting him lift objects of large size and weight. **'Superhuman Durability': His durability is also immense, letting him take quite a beating, without getting physically injured. **'Superhuman Speed': His speed is also at a superhuman level, letting him run extremely fast. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': His healing rate is increased, meaning he can recover from injuries extremely quickly. **'Immortality': Being a god he is immortal meaning he doesn't age and is resistant to mortal diseases and their weapons Appearances Season 1 * 10. The Spear of Selene! Season 2 * 5. Storkules in Duckburg! (mentioned) * 11. The Golden Spear! * 24. Moonvasion! Video Trivia *Zeus is the god of thunder and lightning in ancient Greek religion, who rules as king of the gods of Mount Olympus. *In Roman mythology, Zeus's counterpart was Jupiter. *Zeus/Jupiter was first depicted as an anthropomorphic duck in the 1944 Donald Duck short "Trombone Trouble". *Another Disney version of Zeus has a very different personality that is honorable and noble. This was in the film . *According to Frank Angones' personal blog, the writers originally intended for Zeus to be depicted as a swan in reference to the mythological legend of Zeus' seduction of Leda, Queen of Sparta. This was nixed as, in Angones' own personal words, "those reasons were deemed... gross." Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:2017 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Villains